


Tin Man's Heart

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ironhide is a simple mech, or a series of drabbles centered on Ironhide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tin Man's Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmouse15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmouse15/gifts).



Ironhide never wanted to be part of a war. He honestly thought anyone who did had more than a few nuts and bolts loose. But once he was in it, he gave his all. There were good mechs all around him, and they deserved to live in freedom. The political side of things held no appeal, but he did listen when Optimus and the others said that the old ways weren't the right ways either.

That sounded like plain good sense, given the old ways had led straight to this war. Ironhide just never expected to see a new way.

`~`~`~`~`

Optimus Prime had been the whiff of new energon for everyone when he came along. Ironhide decided early on to stick close to the mech's side, and make certain nobody ever took that away from them. He wasn't asked to be a bodyguard, and it was never his title, but everyone, even Prime, knew that's what he was.

That's why it stung to pick himself up off the battlefield from under Prime. Apparently Optimus just didn't understand how being guarded worked.

Ironhide couldn't complain much because it was just how Optimus worked, always willing to give up everything for anyone.

`~`~`~`~`

Meeting Ratchet had thrown Ironhide a sharp curve. Going out and hitting the Decepticons as hard as he could, never mind his armor and frame, was just the way Ironhide handled things.

After the third dent Ratchet himself put in an arm, Ironhide wised up that maybe he should learn some better techniques in his fighting. Private lessons from a former gladiator paid off, even if Ironhide had to turn a blind eye now and then to some pranks.

Ratchet even noticed enough to share a cube with him after his first battle that he came through without a scratch.

`~`~`~`~`

Every mech knew you didn't go and fall aft over helm for a mech in the middle of a war. There were horror stories told from the epochs of Cybertronian history over bonded pairs being separated by battle, forever.

It wasn't enough to keep Ironhide from following his impulse and hanging around the medic that had caught his optic... and more. He didn't want to set the other mech up for loss, but he also didn't see much point in existing without being willing to take a chance now and then.

Ratchet, at last, decided to take the question away.

`~`~`~`~`

"What if something happens to one of us?"

"Then the other one has to fight twice as hard."

"Umm..."

"If one of us deactivates, Ironhide, the other has to pull the weight for both of us, so they don't get away with it."

"That makes sense, Ratch, but... I don't know if I can."

"You will, Ironhide. You don't know how to stop fighting, even when your frame tries to give out."

"More likely be me not..."

There weren't any more words then, as Ratchet proved he was just as afraid of being the one left by making Ironhide speechless.

`~`~`~`~`

"Told you you didn't know how to stop fighting," Ratchet griped at Ironhide. The fighter blinked and looked around, but how could they be in a bar on Cybertron when there was a huge war? "The Matrix seems to have a way of tailoring things to fit our processors," Ratchet told him. "Don't worry, I was told it's temporary, while we wait for loved ones."

"I... You... the ship!"

"All gone." Ratchet shoved a cube in front of Ironhide. "Not the meaning of 'til all are one' I would have prefered, but we take what we get."

Numbly, Ironhide drank.


End file.
